Talking to the Moon
by SamxXxBluePulser
Summary: Dick reflects back on what he's lost on the anniversary of Wally's death. BirdFlash. Songfic. Character death T.T (Cover belongs to OhSasha on DA)


**My first attempt at a songfic, and a sad one too…so uh, read on! It's BirdFlash.**

**Update: A kind author told me that song lyrics aren't allowed to be published, so i had to remove them :(**

**~x~**

_{insert lyrics here}_

Dick Grayson sat on the roof of Wayne manor, looking up into the night. Twinkling silver stars were scattered across the deep blue sky. no clouds were visible; the moon hung low in the sky, rays of delicate moonlight shining on the roof. Dick let out a sigh, blue eyes wavering as he thought of one year ago. One year when his best friend died. One year ago when his lover passed away. One year ago when Wallace Rudolph West was taken away from him. Dick could feel all the terrible emotions—hurt, anger, sadness, regret, pain—bubble up inside of him again, like ripping open old wounds.

_{insert lyrics here}_

"Hey Walls…it's been a while since you left me. I haven't—haven't visited your grave in a while because it hurts too much…" Dick tilted his head back, speaking to the sky. A cold wind started to pick up, but he didn't seem to notice. He was so wrapped up in his own world that nothing mattered to him but Wally.

"I miss you…I really miss you. You idiot! Why did you leave me?" Dick stifled a sob, a few tears falling down his face. His voice was laced with pain and anguish.

_{insert lyrics here}_

Dick stared up at the shining moon, trying to get out his words without crying.

"I love you, you stupid speedster. You're my best friend, and you always will be, ok? Just r-remember that. I can imagine you right now, eating ice cream in heaven and—and wondering what's taking me so long," he continued, a few more tears sliding down his face. He closed his eyes, imagining Wally next to him, wearing that huge grin, those bright green eyes dancing with mirth.

_{insert lyrics here}_

Bruce had been worried about him lately. Dick had been skipping meals, and when on patrol he became distracted easily. He knew it had something to do with Wally's death, but it kept getting worse and worse. Tim, who grew worried about his older brother, frequently gave Dick lectures. But the ebony didn't care; he just pushed everyone away. Once when Bruce banned him from visiting Wally's grave, Dick threw a huge fit and erupted into sobs. He had a complete meltdown, and after that, Bruce never questioned his son's activities.

"I know you can hear me, Wally. I really wish you would answer me. It'd help...I've taken a break from the hero stuff. I can't concentrate knowing you'll never be my backup." Dick said, his lip trembling. He was opening up his partially healed scar and it was hurting, hurting so painfully he felt like screaming.

_{insert lyrics here}_

"I can imagine what you would tell me. To stop crying and being such a baby. To move on from you because I deserve to be happy." Tears blurred his vision. They felt like ice on his freezing face.

"But I don't. I can't ever forget the guilt. I shouldn't have let you stop the Reach device. I should have saved you…I'm so sorry…" Dick whispered, hugging his knees to his chest, his pained blue eyes riveted to the sky, where he knew Wally was listening.

"Everyone says it wasn't my fault, that I couldn't have done anything, but I should have tried. I just…" he took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to regain his composure.

_{insert lyrics here}_

Dick gave a watery smile to the moon, hoping it wouldn't rain like it did last week. Fortunately, the sky was cloudless. The twinkling stars started to fade as the sun started to rise. He had been here too long. He had to get back to his room before Bruce freaked out during his nightly checks. He felt very cold, but wanted to stay out some more. He sighed and looked up at the fading moon once more.

_{insert lyrics here}_

Choked sobs escaped him as he tried to calm down. His breath came in short rasps, and he felt like he was on fire. Not wanting to have another attack, his gaze darted up to the heavens.

"Come back Walls," Dick wailed, burying his face into his knees, hiccupping with heavy sobs. The pain in his chest was too much to bear. All he could see was Wally: smiling, laughing, eating, yelling, crying. He felt an odd sensation for a second, like he stepped through a dry, icy shower. He gave a little shudder, feeling like he was being wrapped in a warm embrace. He could imagine Wally calling his name, and a slight smile slid across his face.

_{insert lyrics here}_

"I have to go now Walls…I miss you. I'll be back tomorrow night. I…love you." Dick stood up, craning his head to catch one last glimpse of the moon, before turning and nimbly climbing to his window. He slipped inside and latched the window, knowing Tim was fast asleep in his bed, so he could keep his older brother company. Dick smoothed down Tim's hair, looked out the window, and promised himself he would wear a jacket the next night if he didn't want to freeze. His skin was freezing cold, and his lips blue.

**~x~**

Wally was crying as he floated outside his window, his green eyes so dull they were almost black. He was invisible to living people and they couldn't hear him either. He could only hear them.

"Love you too Rob…and I forgive you. I always will, " he whispered sadly.

The next night, Dick Grayson was found dead on the roof of Wayne manor. He had frozen to death in the cold, cold night. In one hand he was clutching a pair of red goggles.

**Um yeah. Was that sad? v.v it was meant to be but idk I haven't attempted to try anything sad before…**

**Review please? ^^'**

**~samx**


End file.
